Easter Surprises
by Therealmsblack
Summary: After James and Sirius play a prank on the Slytherins, Snape decides to get a little revenge. Little oneshot starring our favourite black-haired Marauders. Rated T for some mild sexual references, and because I'm paranoid.


"Well Prongsie dear, I must say, our work is admirable," Sirius Black said to his best mate, James Potter, as he proudly gazed around the Slytherin common room. Usually, the dungeon was cold, and dark, but the 2 Marauders had decided to change it up for the festive season. Now, the room was full of Easter eggs and bunnies, little chicks, and was literally painted pink, blue, and other soft baby colours.

"I have to agree Paddy, Easter is no time to be dull and green and grey. I think we did a great job of showing the Slytherins how to celebrate this joyful holiday," James said politely back, and nodded his head at their work. They both put their arms around each other's shoulders and walked out of the Slytherin common room. What they did not know, is that a certain greasy haired Severus Snape was hiding behind one of the now pink and plush couches, had put an _Evanesco_ spell, along with another complicated one, on the 2 boys clothes. Now, they were stark naked, but felt like they were wearing clothes, and would, until the charm was lifted. Snape silently snickered to himself and walked back to bed.

-Easter Surprise-

"Um, Moony, why are Prongs and Padfoot nude?" Peter Pettigrew whispered to Remus Lupin.

"How am I supposed to know what goes on through their minds? I'm not _that _smart," Remus whispered back, watching their friends go on about their daily routines in their dorms, but highly under-dressed. Peter shrugged and went back to getting dressed, occasionally glancing at his room-mates, wondering what the prank could be this time.

-Easter Surprise-

"Well hello Lily-Flower, Happy Easter," James said formally to Lily Evans' back, while holding out a beautiful necklace with a golden Easter egg on it. He, along with the other Marauders, were wearing clip on bunny ears (though that was the only article of clothing that he and Sirius were wearing). The red-head slowly turned around, bracing herself for the present, as one usually came with a holiday. Her eyes widened when she laid eyes on what was behind her, and she could say it wasn't from the pure-gold necklace. Her face turned as red as her hair and she started giggling uncontrollably.

"What is it, Lily-dear?" James said innocently, not understanding this act of embarrassment.

"Have-have you looked in a mirror today Potter?" Lily said between high-pitched giggles.

"Why yes, though I usually leave the feminine acts to Padfoot over there," he nodded towards his partner-in-crime, who was enjoying the attention of half the Gryffindor females, though he didn't know the _real _reason why they were all swooning over him. Lily started laughing now, along with her friends. James just placed the necklace in her hand, and walked away, wondering why he would never understand girls.

"Oi, Pads, I'm starving. Wanna go to breakfast?" he called to the boy who was currently flexing his muscles. Another part of the spell was that they would think each other is dressed, so he saw nothing out of the ordinary with Sirius.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Sirius sang as he skipped over to James. They linked elbows and skipped out of the common room, while Remus and Peter shook their heads and ran after them. Little did they know, James and Sirius were about as foreign as girls were to them, to everyone else.

-Easter Surprise-

"Black! Potter!" a certain disgusted, yet curious Transfiguration professor gasped as she strode towards the unembarrassed boys. Though, this was nothing out of the ordinary, she wondered why their mischief had come to this level.

"Pray, tell me why you two don't have any clothes on?" Professor McGonagall sighed.

"We do have clothes on! Maybe it's just your imagination Minnie; many girls like to imagine us naked," Sirius smirked, and the tall professor blushed.

"No, I am certain that you don't have clothes on," she said.

"Yes we do," James said.

"No, you don't," Professor McGonagall said.

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"Aha! You just admitted we have clothes on!" Sirius cried, proud of his little trick, and the teacher mentally face palmed herself.

"Okay, let me just check something," she said finally, and muttered a spell under her breath. The troublesome charm was lifted, and now the 2 boys were aware that they had no clothes on.

"Minerva! I didn't know you wanted us to see us nude _that _badly, that you would remove them in the middle of the Great Hall!" Sirius smirked, indifferent to his nudity. James seemed just as normal, and it troubled the professor to think why they would be so comfortable with this.

"You had no idea of this, did you?" Professor McGonagall realised, and they shook their heads.

"Nope," they said at the same time, popping the 'p.'

"Well, can you please go get some clothes on, and we will investigate this later," she asked, and James and Sirius exchanged glances.

"Well, we can't pass up on an opportunity like this, can we Prongs," Sirius said slowly.

"No, we cannot dear Padfoot," James said with an equally wide grin on his face.

"Whatever you two are planning on doing, don't, or you'll have detention," the teacher said firmly.

"You only live once," James shrugged.

"YOLO," Sirius agreed, and they both stood up and climbed onto Gryffindor's table, ignoring Professor McGonagall's pleads.

"_Sonorus_," the 16 year old Black heir muttered, before straightening up proudly beside his best friend.

"Ladies and gentlemen," his voice boomed over the Great Hall, getting everyone's attention. There was many sighs giggles, and gasps from the girls, wolf-whistles and groans of disgust from the boys, and silence from others.

"We present to you, the Hogwarts Playboys!" James' voice filled the silence, also magically magnified.

"Accio broom!" They both shouted together, and put their hands out. After a minute, there was a loud crash! and their brooms came flying through one of the Great Hall's many windows. The boys caught them with ease and took off, flying around the large room and conjuring up fireworks, streamers, and confetti. Sirius also made a giant "playboy bunny" appear in the sky, a logo that he had seen on some of the magazines that he owned.

"Happy Easter Prongs," Padfoot said cheerily, and James snickered from beside him.

"Happy Easter Padfoot," Prongs agreed.

**A/N: So, I hoped you liked it! This was placed in their 6****th**** year, of course on Easter. And yes, it was on a weekend, but they would still all go to breakfast, so yeah. Please review, favourite and follow, and read my other stories! I will try to reply to as many reviews as possible, so please leave some! I love the feedback ∞Therealmsblack∞**


End file.
